seallorefandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the SealLore Wiki Duck Chronicles is a story based of the steam group SealLoreVolumesUncovered. Duck Chronicles is the revamped story line, with much clearer actual story. SealLore It started off as a pastime and an inside joke but currently we are producing a fully fledged series, follow current chapter releases and updates at http://steamcommunity.com/groups/duckchronicles Origins One day, someone known as LynnX, who we know as Shae put a threatening message on ducks profile. I was mocking him at first for it and eventually I made a joke. We all had a good laugh, well we decided to make a sequel and did it to someone else. Around a year or two later, it turned into this. The first Steam group we made was called GosteIsGoste. The story of GosteIsGoste is a much more dense, small story of how autistic goste was. Goste is a friend of ours that does stupid stuff all the time and makes a fool out of himself, eventually we moved to another steam-group which is lost as we cannot find it. While that was declared the end Me (Duck) and my friend Seal decided to surprise all the fans and revive it. We spent some time finding the Original Chapters and we compiled them into a story where we uncovered lost chapters held by a prophet (he will be named in the future, I assure you). We made two more Volumes until we eventually realized how much of a mess we made. Around November 2017, we were going to continue SealLore, but then it hit me. What if we revamped and made it actually make sense and put effort in to make it better. At first, we were reluctant to do it but eventually I (duck) created the group and I would do it by myself and If Seal wanted to join (which he did) then he would feel free to do so. Eventually, on December 23rd our friend Jack came up with a good meme to make a fandom wiki of it. So, I did. Groups GosteIsGoste GosteIsGoste was the original steam-group that was the foundation of the story. It lasted a small 10 chapter volume and was mainly a small meme. We got bored and we weren't rich so sometimes playing games wasn't a option and there clearly wasn't anything to do. After we found that threatening comment on duck's profile we made a meme about it. And well, no one really disliked it GosteIsGoste. It lasted one whole volume and it set itself up for future releases ??? (Cyka Bylat) Cyka Bylat was our second group, it was the smallest and it started a small portion of the second volume. It lasted around 6 chapters and it was really small and pretty much the same as GosteIsGoste. We made it as a meme yet again to reference the fact we did it once. SealLoreVolumesUncovered (SealLore) This was the big change, we made a total of two massive volumes on this Steam Group. When we couldn't think of anything to do, we went here and we grew quite the steam group. Slowly though, it lost structure and it became contradictory due to the memes that we forced in the first two groups. After around a year of this group we made two volumes and it escalated into another period where we wanted to continue it but we got lost in all the bullshit. So we made another one Duck Chronicles This will probably be the last group, if it isn't we would probably make spin-off or something. But this group was the revamping, remake and remaster. It would make it much clearer and had the base story in line. In GosteIsGoste, the story was set on finding the Godsword to cure his Autism. We decided to make this very clear for everyone and we remastered it and put more focus on it cause it seemed that we just forgot it. Seal as a character was very confusing, his goal was to stop Shae however he had no motive to. It just seemed like, I stop shae cause I want to stop him but for no reason. And Shae was very weird, there were like 10 different Shae's so we revamped and we fixed the mistake by making one. Duck Chronicles is mainly a complete remake, it follows the same idea but is a different narrative. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse